Pocket Hosters
by Aquamarine Rock Lion
Summary: When the Ootori's buy pokemon, what do they do? Chapter three up, don't forget to answer the trivia question.
1. intro

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pokemon or Ouran High.

* * *

><p>"So what did you say it was again, Kyouya? Pocket Monsters? What is that anyway." Said the twins in chorus.<p>

"Yes, it is Poket Monsters. It is a Multi-million dollar making game by Nintendo. my family bought it last week. Almost nobody knows about it but a few. So we made this." Kyouya said opening a door. "Quickly, Quickly. We made them real."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pokemon or Ouran High.

* * *

><p>"Now, each of you take one poke' ball. Then step on a platform. Mori with Honey, The twins together, Tamaki with me. Haruhi, go with whoever you like. Oh, and if your all your pokemon faint, you will be sent back here, you can also " Haruhi nodded.<p>

Tamaki was happy, she was sure to go with him, right? Haruhi took a poke' ball and went with Mori and Honey. Tamaki fell to the ground, soundly defeated.

"Don't be too upset boss, even if she didn't pick them she would of picked us." Said the twins in chorus. They laughed whenever this kind of thing happen, adding insult to injury, as some would say. Everybody went on their platforms, and they lowered. The platforms then went in all different directions until they couldn't see each other anymore.

Mori, Honey, and Haruhi landed in a feild. Honey stared at his pokeball. Mori, however, threw his pokeball and it opened, revealing a blue, penguin-like animal. It walked to Mori.

"Piplub! Piplub Piplub!" It said.

"It's so cute! We should call it Piplub!" Said Honey.

"Yea." Said Mori. Then Honey threw his, and a tiny mouse-looking pokemon walked up to Honey.

"Pi-Ka-Chu!" It said. This one Honey knew, it's name was Pikachu.

"You should open yours Haruhi, it would be fun!" Honey said, and Haruhi did. It opened to a giant orange dragon that breathed fire and it yelled 'CHARIZARD!' and right after that, Haruhi put it back into the poke' ball.

"What was that!" Yelled Haruhi.

"It was obviously a Charizard." Said a voice from behind. They all looked behind.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Author's note: A cliffhanger! Sorry it took so long, I had a hard idea coming up with the storyline.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pokemon or Ouran High.

**Trvia question: This is when I ask you a question and you answer it in the reviews, and if you get it right, you get an honorable mention and the chapter is dedicated to you. Now the question is: What was Ash's first pokemon he caught as a trainer?**

**I'll give you a hint, it isn't Pikachu.**

* * *

><p>"I'm Gary, the greatest pokemon trainer in the world!" He said, and I want an one on one battle with all of you!" This was a problem, however, for they had no idea what moves (except for Honey) their pokemon had. Fortunately, Haruhi, Mori, and Honey all had a pokedex.<p>

"Fine, we'll battle you! And we will win!" Honey said, followed by a 'yea' from Mori.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya, where are we?" Asked Tamaki, as he stood up in a city area, extremely confused.<p>

"I don't know, this is every game morphed into one. So there are no island nations, and that also means it could be any city. Or it could be Ootori city, the one my father created in our name after he bought it." Kyouya explained.

"Escuse me, but may I have a look at your pokemon, i'm doing a survey at the most common pokemon in existence are, and you are my first!" Said a lady with pink hair and glasses on asked. She looked about 19 and had a dress on, and she had a cat-like pokemon that kept on going "Meowth Meowth!"

"Yea, sure." Said Tamaki, opening his pokeball to reveal a tree-like pokemon.

"Sudowoodo!" It creid out and went to Tamaki, starting to sing a song that went like this. "Sudo woodo, Su Su Sudowoodo, Sudo woodo, Su Su Sudo woodo." and it stood next to Tamaki.

Kyouya opened his. Out came a pinkish-white pokemon that had an annoyingly high voice that kept on repeating "Mr. Mime!" Then nets came flying out and took both of the pokemon from them.

* * *

><p>Haruhi went first. Honey asked her to, and who could say no to Honey? "Alright Honey-Sempi, but don't get upset if I lose." Haruhi threw her pokeball out and Charizard came out, roaring.<p>

Gary was not fazed. "Go Blastoise!" Gary yelled.

Charizard looked a little nervous to go against a powerful water type pokemon. But he shook it off. "Charizard, use rock smash!" Yelled Haruhi, and he did, and it was effective, for when it hit the shell, the shell cracked a little, and it caused great pain to Blastoise.

Gary looked impressed. "Good move, but it's nowhere near enough to hurt Blastoise enough to win, and you should be thankful I let you feel the glory of feeling like you already won when you haven't. Blastoise, Water canon!" And Blastoise hit Charizard with such force that Charizard went flying up into the air, and Charizard looked like he still wanted to win.

"Charizard, use fly!" and Charizard smashed into blastoise, and then when Haruhi told him, Charizard used rock smash again. Then Blastoise used surf, and after that they were both equally exausted. One of them would faint before the other, just by standing, and the trainers knew it, so they waited. Then, Blastoise and Charizard fainted at the same time, making a draw, or a tie.

"What, a tie! That's impossible!" Gary yelled, calling Blastoise back in it's pokeball. Haruhi called back Charizard.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I really like this chapter, and I am really sorry about the twins, but they won't be in the story for a while, but i hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, please, please REVIEW.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pokemon or Ouran High...I wish I owned Honey, Jesse, James, and Meowth though.

This chapter is dedicated to greengirltardisotaku, loves2readandwrite, and Darkkami. Congrats on the right answer.

Trivia question: What is the evolved form of the pokemon Kabuto?

* * *

><p>Kyouya was confused, and that was saying something, his father never mentioned this kind of problem in the game.<p>

"Prepare for Trouble," Says the pink-haired lady.

"And Make it Double!" Says a green haired man says.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" The pink-haired lady says.

"James!" Says the green-haired man.

They rip off their costumes, revealing uniforms with giant R's on them.

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!" Says both of them.

"Meowth that's right!" Says the cat-like pokemon.

Tamaki leans over to Kyouya. "I got an idea." Whispered Tamaki to Kyouya.

Tamaki brightens up. He walks over to Jessie. "Hi, I'm new here and I don't even have a home, this pokemon is my only companion, unless you want to comfort me?" He looked at her with those puppy-dog eyes, and Jessie's eyes seemed to shape into hearts.

"O-Ok." Jessie said, though her voice was barely audible.

"Wow! Even though I'm the same sex as him I still want to kiss him!" James said. Meowth simpily nodded as he was too busy looking at Tamaki to be wanting to do anything else.

* * *

><p>Piplub was already done with Gary's next pokemon before Gary could get more than one move in. Mori, who didn't say anything during the battle, simply let the Penguin-like pokemon do what it wanted to. A strange, but effective strategy.<p>

Honey walked up. "Go Pikachu!" Yelled honey as he threw the pokeball. Pickachu appeared before him, apparently agrevated. He looked over at honey, and used an electric current to blast the pokeball into a nearby bush. He the looked around, confused. When he saw Gary, he became angry. Pikachu looked like he was about to attack Gary until another boy about Gary's age, two girls about gary's age, one a brunette and one a red-head, a girl that looked a little younger, with black hair, an adult, and a little boy were all running towards them.

"Hey! Give me back my Pikachu!" He yelled, and pikachu started running towards ash. Honey looked hurt, did his pikachu just abandon him? Honey looked toward the ground, tears were gathering in his eyes. Honey started crying, to Gary's disgust. The boy about gary's age was cheerful, but the girls were mad at him.

"Ash! You can't just leave a boy crying like that! He's so cute, and you plan to desert him like that!" Said the brunette.

"Yea, she's right for once!" Said the red-headed girl.

"What are you going to do next, destroy his bike like you did ours!" The black-haired girl said. "Well... if he has one."

"Their right Ash, you should apologize to the boy." Said the adult and the little boy together. The red-headed girl and the brunette started yellings at Ash. Soon almost everybody was yelling at Ash, until Mori walked over. He picked up Ash.

Ash yelped as Mori started walking over to Honey. "What are you doing!"

Mori Dropped Ash infront of Honey. "Apologize." Usually, Ash would complain, but this guy was scary!

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't know Pikachu was another trainer's. I can lend you my new Ninetales if you want, she wouldn't mind." Ahs said, looking back at Mori after, and Mori nodded, like Ash just passed a test.

"Really?" Honey asked looking back towards Ash. "That would be great!" Honey said, running, the jumping into a hug-tackle with Ash.

"Wait...how old are you anyway, shouldn't you be ten, but your Max's age." Ash said, and he pointed towards the little boy in a green shirt and tan shorts.

"Oh, i'm seventeen, so I guess it doesn't matter then!" Honey said.

"Ok... well I should introduce you guys to 'the gang'. That's Brock." Ash said pointing towards the Adult. "That's Misty." He said pointing towards the red-head. "That's May." Ash continued pointing to the Brunette. "That's Max." Ash said pointing to the little boy. "And that is Dawn." Ash finished pointing towards the black-haired girl.

Gary walked over to Ash. "Wow Ash, you make a lot of friends, but friends are meaningless in the game of pokemon." This statement by Gary lead to a three on three battle and a heated arguement from Ash and Gary.

"Hey, who's your two friends anyway?" Brock asked.

"Oh, this is Mori," Honey said pointing to the extremely tall one. "And this is Haruhi." Honey thought to add the thought she was a girl, sense none of the other people from Ouran are around, but Mori must have seen it coming, because when Honey opened his mouth again to speak, Mori said.

"Cake time." Even though it was an hour early.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: No cliffhanger this time, unless you count Honey's consuming of Cake. Even though this is not my most popular story, it is the only story that ideas flow into and I can write a few paragraphs a minute. I can't always work on this though, even though i haven't posted any chapter's in a while, my other stories are usually the ones getting worked on. I apologize for the long wait, but maybe the next one won't be so long with if my spirits are lifted by reviews.<p> 


End file.
